Lustful Treasure
by TeamRed
Summary: There is nothing that matches better than Greed and Lust; The Ultimate Spear and the Ultimate Shield, are they not perfectly matched? But if that is so ..why is it so wrong for them to be together? Rated M for suggestive moments and future chapters.


Tonight, I invite you to embark upon a journey with me. Together, we shall unveil a beautiful story of wonder, magic, and inspiring feelings. To put it lightly, a non-fictional tale of true love.

True love, being real! Ha! I make myself laugh.

Lust sat in the tub of warm water, relaxing after a long day of work. She enjoyed her younger brother Greed's bath far more than hers; his was more luxurious, imagine that. He was often gone, and had been so for the past few weeks, so she thought why not spoil herself a little? She deserved it more than her avaricious little brother did, was that not true? The beautiful woman ran a hand through her raven hair, allowing water to run through her luscious locks. In her moment of pure bliss, she failed to notice that she had an audience. Naturally, it was none other than her jealous younger brother, smirking in delight at the spectacular view he had from around the corner of the bathroom. Envy remained unnoticed, that is, until he lost his footing and fell flat on his face. The poor boy only wanted to get a closer look, is that so wrong?

Lust whipped her head around to spot the intruder, face-to-tiles. "Envy…" she began calmly, yet fury boiled in her eyes, "-just what were you doing there?" "I-I was, um...Greed told me to!" he exclaimed, his mouth blabbering the first answer her could think of while minimizing his punishment. The beauty scowled, "If Greed wanted a look, he would _not_ have sent someone else. And most certainly, he wouldn't even bother with trying to conceal it." She shook her head furiously, "Just get out, Envy!"

The androgynous teen pouted, sulking as he slowly trudged back to his room. Lust sighed after hearing the door close and reached for a towel, abandoning her bath. 'He hasn't been home in so long...I wonder if he'll ever return.' She thought to herself sadly.

The raven homunculus laid down for the night, her black silken sheets framing her beautiful porcelain face perfectly. In spite of her peaceful visage, her mind was in chaos. 'Stupid Envy...why did he have to bring up the topic of _him_?' Then again, no one had ever known of her secret thoughts of Greed. They had always been silent and unprojected, just the way she liked it. No, she did not have _feelings_ for him, she simply felt a strange need to..._not_ hurt him, to put it as easily as possible. No, those weren't feelings at all. Just the lack of feeling...that she normally felt….towards others-? Oh, no one knew, it was too complicated. However, she knew for sure that there was no love between her and Greed. Homunculi were incapable of such feelings, were they not? Even if it was love, someone like Greed would never be content with just _one_ woman. To him, that was like going to sleep _on_ _time_. Crazy, right? Absolutely unthinkable.

Lust fell asleep, and (surprise, surprise!) dreamt of Greed. In her dream, the man was sitting on her beautiful red velvet bed, Lust straddling his lap. They were engaged in a heated kiss, hands wandering astray. The woman had tears streaming down her face, not wanting to give herself up to her _brother_, especially knowing he would leave her afterwards. No, being alone was the last thing she wanted at the time. She wanted him so badly, yet knew she couldn't…

Hours later, their clothes were strewn on the floor, and Greed sat up, the moonlight shining on his bare back that had just been turned to the beauty laying beside him, feeling regret and loneliness sweep over her as he dressed. "Must you go?" she pleaded softly, covering herself in spite of the fact that he had seen every bit of her. "I don't have to," he said, his breathing returning to a steady pace. He smirked, "You sure want me to, don't ya?" Lust blushed, looking into his mischievous eyes with her over-flowing ones. She said nothing, but they both knew the answer. He looked over her one last time before standing and sliding his jacket on. "Sorry, babe. I've got better things to do. Have fun," he said casually, not turning back to look at her. He simply dismissed himself with a wave of his hand, opening the door of her room and exiting, leaving his forgotten lover behind.

Lust woke with a start, panting heavily. You see, this is why she rarely decided to sleep: the dreams she saw of them together. One can't help but wonder if they might become a reality one day. The poor woman sobbed silently, tears welling up in her eyes. She hated it so much, she couldn't bear it anymore. She could have _sworn_ she felt nothing for Greed, but every time he left her in her dreams she felt nothing but emptiness. So, in order to keep the cold of sorrow away, she snuggled up against her blanket tighter, wrapping it tightly around her beautiful body. She remained this way for the rest of the night, simply staring at the wall and thinking, thinking, thinking…

In the darkness of the night, somewhere far off, the young avaricious male sat on the side of his lover's bed. A blond woman was asleep beside him on her side, her back to him and his to her. He gazed longingly out the window of her mansion, looking up at the large silver moon shining down on his face. He thought not of the woman beside him, but of a woman many miles away. One he could never be with, not even for a moment. He felt a strong need to hold her in his arms and keep her as his own. Selfish, was it not? He didn't care. He was Greed the Avaricious, and on that night as he strode out into the night, he finally decided to take what he desired and keep it forever. No more settling for similarities. No one could stop him from getting what he wanted most.


End file.
